A Bad Dream
by ellynwatchestv
Summary: Jess Maconie has a bad dream. Will Mummy and Daddy be able to make her feel better? A fluffy 'One Year'-verse fic


**So, Ellyn actually wrote something! I know - I'm just as shocked as you! I know I've been the worst writer in the world but I'm just gonna say that 'One Year' is finished! I can't write any more on that! I'm in the process of planning/writing two more one shots and planning a new story but please be patient with me! I hope you like this :) Please review it as it makes me feel happy to know you guys like what I write :)**

"MUMMY! DADDY! MUMMY!"

It was 2 o'clock in the morning, and the three year old was shouting out for her parents as if her life depended on it.

Jac shuffled around in the bed, refusing to open her eyes. She had only been home for a few hours after a very long shift. She pushed her leg backwards and it hit its desired target, her husband's.

"Jonny, can you get her please" Jac mumbled sleepily

Jonny groaned in response, "You get her; she called your name twice"

"MUMMY!"

Jac opened her eyes, there was definitely sadness in that call, and she quickly hopped out of the room and went into her daughter's room across the hall.

When Jac walked into the room, she saw her little girl look up at her with tearstains on her face, whilst fresh tears were streaming from her little eyes

"Oh my baby, what's the matter?" Jac quickly made her way over to the bed and brought the little girl into her arms and began to cuddle her whilst rocking her gently side to side

"Mummy... Me had... bad dweam" the little girl looked up at her mother with a trembling lip

"Oh my poor little Jess! Is that why you were calling me?"

Jess nodded and snuggled right into her mother's side.

"Poor you, was it a scary one?"

"Uh-huh… there were big monsters and... they wanted to eated me" Jess whimpered, just about managing to get the words out of her mouth

Jac planted a gentle kiss on her daughter's head as she continued to try to calm her down. After ten minutes, Jac could feel her daughter begin to succumb to sleep and decided to put her back down on the bed. Yet, Jess had no intentions of being away from her mother, especially in case the monsters came back

"Mama no!" Jess shouted, grabbing Jac's arm tightly

"Baby, the bad dream has gone away and Mummy needs to sleep" Jac said as she tried to plead with her daughter, she could almost hear the king-size bed in her and Jonny's room calling her back.

"NO. MAMA STAY." Jess was absolutely adamant. Her mummy was not going anywhere

"Honey-"

"- but what if the monsters come back Mummy" Jess whispered, looking up at her mum with her big blue-green eyes

Jac sighed. She knew she should leave her daughter in her own room; she was always trying to be a good, loving but no nonsense parent. She knew that Jess would never stop trying to sleep in the same bed as her parent's if Jac gave her the chance. Yet, for one night, Jac was going to have to give up on the no nonsense parenting. After all, Jess is her baby. One night and one night only!

"Right, come on, you can come and sleep in Mummy and Daddy's bed"

Jess' face lit up at this prospect which did not go unnoticed by her mother

"But! It is only for one night ok! The bed isn't big enough for you to stay in it all the time" Jac said firmly

The little girl nodded as she reached over and grabbed her toy rabbit and looked up at her mum once more

"Can Freya come too?" She asked, giving Jac those big eyes. She knew this trick; it worked on her husband every time. It was her favourite trait that she had passed down to her daughter.

"Sure, now let's go" Jac lifted the little girl (and her rabbit) of the bed and walked down back towards the master bedroom.

…

Meanwhile, Jonny was just about to succumb to the land of sweet dreams, when he heard two voices coming down the corridor. He lightly chuckled to himself. She had succumbed. Now, Jonny had an edge to play next time Jac accused him of letting their daughter walk all over him.

Suddenly, the thought was interrupted when the door opened, and Jonny was met with his wife carrying their daughter. Jonny could instantly tell that she had, had a bad dream. As soon as Jac laid Jess onto the bed, she instantly crawled over to her father for a cuddle. Daddies were known for making sure monsters stayed well away.

"Hey Jessie-Boo" Jac rolled her eyes at her husband's nickname for their daughter

"Daddy... bad dweam" Jess sniffled as thoughts about the monsters started to come back

"Oh no! Did Mummy help make it go away" Jonny said quietly as Jess snuggled into her father's chest. He gently stroked her back as he felt her move her head in response.

After a few minutes, Jonny felt his daughter move and saw that she was looking right into his eyes. With her big tearful eyes. Jonny's heart broke in a million pieces.

"Daddy"

"Yes sweetie"

"Will you make sure that the monsters don't come back?"

CRASH. The pieces of Jonny's heart were themselves smashed into a million pieces

Jonny gently stroked the side of his daughter's face as he gently reassured her

"Of course! That's what Daddies do best"

Jess laid her head back down on her father's chest and closed her eyes. Jac and Jonny just stayed looking at their daughter as she tried to get back to sleep. After a few minutes, Jonny felt movement again and saw Jess reach out her arm and stretch it out to Jac. Jac smiled, and she scooted over and lay down right next to Jonny and Jess gently allowed herself to fall in between her parents and they all cuddled up together.

…

After a few minutes, Jess was well and truly asleep, no longer fearing that monsters were coming to get her in her sleep. Jonny was pretty much asleep as well, but Jac stayed awake a little longer. Watching her family sleep was one of her favourite things to do. She placed her head slightly under Jonny's chin and lightly stroked her daughter's hair. She wasn't going to let any monster hurt her little girl. Human or imaginary. She lightly placed a kiss on her daughter's head before, gently leaning back so she could kiss Jonny's cheek. She then went back to her original position and closed her eyes. After all, her alarm would go off in a few hours and the dog would want his breakfast.

Jac Maconie was happy – she had the perfect daughter, the perfect husband, the almost-perfect dog and the perfect home

Jonny Maconie was happy – he had the perfect daughter, the perfect wife, the perfect dog

Jess Maconie was happy – no monsters were coming to get her.


End file.
